Divergent Fanfic- No war (5 years later)
by blue.fey5163
Summary: No War. It has been 5 years since Tris's initiation, Al is dead, Will and her parents are alive. Tris and Tobias are engaged, she has gotten over her fear a long time ago. Chris and Will, Shauna and Zeke, Marlene and Uriah, and a lot of new people... some nicer than others... Trainers, family, drama,... All rights to Veronica Roth except the characters that I invented - Blue


_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I want you guys to tell me if you have questions, issues but mostly ideas! I'm gonna try and**_ _ **update**_ _**as much as I can but I have school so I need to do homework and**_ _ **read**_ _**books so I'm gonna try my best…  
And mainly... Enjoy!  
\- Blue**_

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

 _Tris's POV_

 _I wake up to see Tobias next to me, still asleep, so peacefully breathing, his chest rising up and down. I stand up to go to the bathroom to take a shower, I grab some clothes and head to the shower.  
When I come out I'm surprised to see no Tobias in the bed just some messy sheets. That's when I feel 2 big, warm hands getting around my waist. I grin like an idiot and turn around to kiss my soon-to-be husband. I can feel him grinning too while we're kissing. I pull away, he pouts.  
\- "Come on Toby we have to go, Christina is gonna be all over me if we're late, and then you know her she's gonna ask questions..." he knew exactly what I was talking about since Christina was a former Candor she could really see when I was lying and she had been using that to asking me embarrassing questions about Tobias and me (if you know what I mean).  
\- "Is it that bad?" he asked nicely  
\- "Yes, it is!" I said harshly but smiling.  
He laughs and I join after a while. When we both calm down he says:  
\- "I love you, and I can't wait to __call_ _you my wife"  
\- "I love you too"  
\- "I love you three"  
\- "I love you four" He grins when I start to realize what he meant  
\- "I love you six" We both grin and kiss for so long, I lost track of the time. After a few minutes, I bring both of us back to reality.  
\- "Now Christina is gonna be really pissed, no not pissed, not annoyed... SHE is gonna be annoying!" I say with some nice anger to him, because even if I was pissed at him, I kind of enjoyed my time as well.  
\- "Ok, come on let's go," he said after a while._

 _And we headed to the cafeteria.  
When we arrived in the cafeteria I wait for Christina's voice and for her to jump on me but it never comes. When I sit down at the gang's table where Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke are sitting, I look for Will but I can't spot him. Will and Christina married 3 years ago, their marriage was amazing, 'well with Christina it's always amazing' she would say. I ask Uriah and Marlene where they are and they tell me they haven't seen them today... Mmmh, I need to make sure to ask Christina later today._

 _After a while we started talking:  
\- "So, Tris are you excited for the new batch of initiates?" Uriah asks me  
\- "Same as the past 4 years Uri, she's excited as ever to scare the crap out of them!" Tobias responds before I could. I give him my elbow in the rib and he pretends to be hurt but I just smile as everybody laughs.  
\- "I love you too," I tell him, then I turn to Uriah "So Uri, who's training with you this year the Dauntless-born?" I ask him still smiling from what I did to Tobias  
\- "I don't know, I need to go ask Eric" I shiver at the sound of his name. He hasn't changed much these past 5 years, still an asshole!  
\- "I thought Christina said she was doing it?" says Shauna to break the silence that settled upon us.  
Just when we said her name Christina and Will, hand in hand walk in, grinning so hard I bet that if they could smile more they would. At our table we all look at each other, asking each other what was going on.  
\- "Hey guys, what up?" she says exaggerating the "p" sound. Something was definitively up with her.  
\- "What happened this morning?" Uriah asks  
\- "Yes, we were all wondering?" Zeke continues. She looks at Will for approval, and he nods at her... what was going on?  
\- "Nothing incredible, just that I'm 2 months pregnant and today we saw the baby for the first time." Everyone nods then realizing what she just said everybody turns to her wide eyes and say:  
\- "WHAT?!" And everybody started to congratulate her. And by everybody, I don't mean the gang I mean the whole Dauntless. That's what I love also about Dauntless that everybody is happy for everybody. In Abnegation it would have been a crime... getting married at 20 having their first child at 23, it was outrageous. But I'm not Abnegation anymore... I'm Dauntless._

 _ **So this is the first chapter, hope you all like it. Please give me advice, recommendations of things that I should put in my story and the things you like…  
Thanks! Keep Reading!  
\- Blue**_


End file.
